Supernatural
by Lady Memet
Summary: Can love exist between a demon and a human girl?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Genres:** Romance, Supernatural, Humor, Friendship, Drama, Action, Mystery

**Language****:**English

**Rated****:**T

**Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy ; Gray x Juvia ; Gajeel x Levy ; Jellal x Erza ; Laxus x MiraJane; etc.

**Summary: **Can love exist between a demon and a human girl?

**Author's Note:**Hey,everyone! This is my new fanfiction. : ) _I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language__. _

* * *

><p><strong>- - - <strong>**Prologue**** - - -**

Natsu watched her carefully. He couldn't help himself.

With her tanned skin and long blonde hair, she looked like a goddess. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. They were brown, like chocolate. They were the kind of eyes where you just couldn't resist to get lost in.

She looked so _innocent_. So slight, so delicate,so defenseless. He could see the light within her.

His gaze followed the delectable curve of her neck, the softness of her jaw. Her body was athletic.

In his eyes the girl was like a _perfect _porcelain doll. She was gorgeous. **No!** She was beyond gorgeous. Se was simply breath-taking.

'_Beautiful_.' he thought. She was without doubt the best-looking _human girl_ he had ever seen, anywhere.

"Hmm. Interesting." a deep voice said, behind the pink-haired teenager. Natsu turned around to face the speaker.

"What the fuck do you want, Gajeel?" he hissed, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. If looks could kill, Gajeel would've dropped dead right there and then.

"Whatcha starin' at, Salamander?" the black-haired guy asked, grinning.

"She is a new student here. Her name is _Lucy Heartfilia_." said Natsu, turning to look at the girl again.

Shaking his head, Gajeel said in a near-whisper. "How would she react when she discovered who - and what - you are?"

Natsu's expression darkened at the thought. "It's none of your business, motherfucker."

After he stole a last glance at Lucy, a small, smug smirk touched his arrogant lips. _S__he would be his._ Natsu turned around and shortly-after he disappeared in the noisy school hall, leaving his brother all alone.

**- - - To be continued... - - -**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts so far? Interesting? Complete fail? Not sure?<em> _Let me know! Thank you for reading._

Next time:

_**Chapter One: Black Cat**_


	2. Chapter One: Black Cat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Author's Note:**Hello, guys! **I want to say t****hanks ****to: **_whiskalefa__,__NatsuxLucy FTW__, __KawaiiOdango__, __summer's lullaby__, __queenJx__, __Princess Happy__, __Chloeandderek__, __HoneyFlower15__, __SasuNarulover49__, __Rose Tiger__, __NaLu Shipper__, __LiLyRoSe98__, __mimii__, __Kyara17_.

I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Black Cat<strong>

...

"_You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road.__"_

...

Lucy slowly walked out of her room. Getting in to the kitchen she saw her mother making dinner.

"Hey, mum!" the blonde smiled kindly and hugged her mother from behind.

"Hello, sweetie." Layla Heartfilia greeted. "How was your first day in school?"

"Aw, mama! It was amazing. The school is so big and clean. I met some cool girls. I think we could be friends."

"Really? Tell me about them."

Lucy sat happily on a random chair. "Well.. There is a girl named Juvia. She is pretty strange, but very kind and beautiful, too."

"She sounds cute. Someone else?"

"Let's talk later about that. Actually I came to ask you something." said Lucy, her voice serious.

"What is it?" Layla turned around to face her daughter.

"Can I go out for a _little_ walk around, please?" asked the teenager, making the _puppy face_.

"Okay." Layla sighed. "But promise you will be back after 1 hour. Your Dad will be angry if he learns that you were alone outside."

"Thanks, mum! See you later." the blonde-haired girl kissed her mother's cheek.

"Be careful! Have fun!"

Lucy walked across the room, touching her hand to the doorknob and turning it quietly before pulling the door open. She stepped outside.

The night was warm. She walked along the busy streets with a grin on her face and a bounce in her steps. Lucy even said '_hello_' to everyone she passed. Some people threw her strange looks, but she preferred to ignore them.

She tucked her hands into the pockets of her pink sweater.

Thirty minutes later she found herself sitting on a bench in the park. The sky was still clear, but the wind had picked up a bit. Inhaling deeply, she leaned her head back.

"_Meow._" a quiet meowing came from her left side, making her jump a little. She snapped out of her thoughts.

Lucy turned her head to the source of noise. A **black cat** was standing there, looking up at her with shiny yellow eyes, its tail flicking across the ground.

"You scared me, little kitty!" the blonde whisper-shouted. She clapped her hand over her chest, exhaling and inhaling slowly until her heart stopped pounding so hard.

Crouching down, she smiled. "Come here, kitty-cat."

The cat mewed again, flashing pearly white teeth, and then darted across the street.

"Hey, wait!" she ran after the cat. The further down the street she followed it, the darker it seemed to get. The area was surrounded by buildings that were dark, streetlights were flickering. Lucy didn't stop until the cat disappeared into an alley.

"Oh,no!" she sighed disappointed, breathing heavily. "That kitty was sweet."

"_**Shut up!**_" she heard shouting from somewhere. Lucy gasped.

"_**If you tell somebody I'll kill you my self.**_" hissed someone else, so lowly that the blonde almost screamed of terror. She gulped and decided to ignore the screams and walk peacefully back home. She walked down the first street that was in her way. Looking both ways, hoping that she will see the black cat again.

Lucy heard a young man's yelp of pain.

She turned around and ... _Her blood ran cold._The alley was lit by lights on the wall, so she could clearly see three men. Two of them were standing over the third, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Two pairs of eyes swung to her. She stared at them, her heart beating fast. Lucy gritted her teeth, trying to decide whether to run back or just stay here and wait. After all, she realized that "_escape_" was the best idea.

One foot slipped forward.

"Stop her!" said one of the boys. Before she could react, two strong hands grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Pinning her there with his forearm against her throat, the boy captured both of her wrists. His eyes followed after her fleeing form. She was afraid, which was expected.

"What are you doing here, human?" the boy said darkly. His name was Gajeel.

Lucy swallowed. "Following a **black cat**."

He snorted derisively. "You know those are bad luck, don't you?"

"Y-yes.." the girl tried not to cry. "Please, let me go and I will leave."

Annoyance flickered across his face. "Are you sure, blondie?"

"O-of course.." stuttered Lucy. She was sure she was sweating.

The man behind Gajeel frowned. "It's not a good idea, Gajeel. **He** will be pissed."

The black-haired growled. But then a devilish smile made its way on his lips. "Oh! You are right, Laxus! Let's take her with us. **He** will decide what to do with her."

"Good idea."

Lucy frozed. "W-what do you want from me?"

"Don't worry, human girl. We'll just take you to our master." Gajeel reached his other hand up and swiftly knocked out the blonde. She fell in his arms and the boy threw her over his shoulders. Within seconds they were gone.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She looked around only to find out that she was in a room.<strong> Not<strong> her room, to be exact. She jumped off the ground and looked around. The place was small, but clean and nice.

"U-uh.. W-where am I?" she rubbed her eyes.

Without warning the door opened and Lucy jumped up with a scream when a strange man entered. He was almost as large as Gajeel, but not quite as tall though he was still a giant compared to the blonde. His hair was pink and he was dressed in a black leather jacket,black trousers with a silver belt and leather boots.

_Oh, God__!_ Lucy thought senselessly, staring at the stranger with wide, startled eyes.

His eyes got wide, too. "_You_?"

Lucy gulped. She backed into the corner, as far away from him as possible. "Who are you?"

The stranger continued to watch her silently.

"What do you want from me? Your friends caught me and took me here." Lucy asked, trying to look brave.

"You don't belong here." said the boy. His voice was low and deep. "You can leave."

Lucy nodded. She had always trusted her instincts before, and now they were positively screaming at her to leave.

"Goodbye." the blonde stammered. Lucy gave him one last glance before she ran out of the room into the hall. She leaved the house fast as possible.

Outside was dark and cold. Lucy looked around and realized that she knew this area.

* * *

><p>She arrived at her house a few minutes later. Very slowly, so quietly as not to disturb a mouse she walked inside. Lucy stepped into the hallway. To get to the stairs, she had to walk pass her parents's room. If she was lucky, they wouldn't hear her.<p>

The floor creaked. Lucy cringed, freezing in place. The bedroom's door opened. _Shit. _

Layla and Judo stood there. "Lucy. Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?"

Lucy gulped, smiling innocently. "H-hi!"

"You are so in trouble, little missy!" Judo Heartfilia said serious, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Somebody was caught! And... Someone's going to be pissed next chapter. Was that exciting enough for everyone? Please let me know your thoughts on this. Please review! Anyway, next chapter is going to be in school. :) _

**__Who do you want to see more in the next chapter?__**

**__a) Erza ; Jellal  
><em>_**

**__b) Lucy ; Juvia ; Levy  
><em>_**

**__c) Natsu ; Gajeel ; Laxus  
><em>_**

**__d) Gray ; Ultear__**

Next time:

_**Chapter Two: Salamander**_


End file.
